Other than That
by Westedge
Summary: After Gruumm is defeated, The Spd rangers continue their duty as rangers. During this time people begin to change and problems will come up. Other parings Bridge/Sophie, Sam/Nova, Kat/OC, Doggie/Isinia. rated M later
1. Assighment

A peaceful day in the city, it was a warm summer day for a picnic or anything else. This day was going to be different than any other day espically for the rangers. Sky, Z, Syd, and Jack pack sat in the common room doing their normal things. Z was listening to music through her headphones, Sky was reading a book, Syd was painting and Jack just sat there doing nothing. Jack laid his head back onto the couch and sighed heavily, the others stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

" What's wrong Jack?" Z asked removing one of her headphone peices from her ear. Jack lifted his head to see Z and the others looking at him.

" Just bored that's all." Jack answered sighing heavily again. This caused Sky to look at him from his book, Jack sighed again this time making him stop his reading.

" Will you stop it." Sky ordered. Jack looked at Sky seeing that he was annoying him, which in a way was fun. But he thought about how the girl's would feel about him keep . Jack decided to stop sighing and annoying people and found something to do. Just then Bridge came into the room eating buttery toast. The sight made Z roll her eyes and turn her attention to Sky. She always thought Sky was cute, espically when he is strict and stubborn. It made her feel something she had not felt before in a long time, but what could it be. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him, she wanted to look away but her eyes were glued to him. Everyone sat there in complete awkward silence.

" So guy's did everyone go to training today?" Z asked trying to break the silence. Her teammates thought for a moment and Sky was the first to speak. He noticed that she was looking at him and thought of the possibly things to do in this situation.

" I did. I did some Weapon's training, Some courses and other things. I have plans tonight." Sky answered with a smirk. Z was surpized that he smirked at her, did he see her look at him that didn't matter as long as she kept her emotions to herself.

"I did some courses and other things but I forgot what other things I did." Syd said adding one more strock to her painting. Then Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx came in, the teens stood up and stood in their postions.

" Cadets you have a mission..." Cruger started. They each wondered what the mission was, hopefully something good.

" You each have a mission and you will go with a partner that I will gih ve you." Cruger finished. Kat handed Boom a file before going over to Cruger and standing there.

" Jack with Syd, Sky with Z, Bridge with Sam. That is your assighned partner, this also a under cover mission. So you have your reservations to a place to stay on that planet. You will be leaving tommorow so pack your things." Kat said. Jack was shocked he didn't want to be with Syd espically because of her adittude.

" That will be all." Cruger said. The teens saluted and headed out the door to get their things. Jack was still in shock by Cruger's decsion, but he couldn't disagree with it and had to deal with it. Sam came over to the group already packed, they surpised how fast he packed.

" So your my partner." Sky said glancing over at Z. Z looked away from Sky and headed to her room to get packed. Syd followed behind and sighed heavily.

" What's wrong Pinkie?" Z asked pulling out her suitcase. Syd pulled out her suitcase as well and looked at the yellow ranger.

" Why do I have to be Jack's Partner why not Sam or Bridge." Syd complained. Z shook her head and placed some clothes into her bag.

" You shouldn't complain. You don't have Sky, he will be as strict as I don't know what." Z said packing one last thing into her bag. Syd had a hard time picking out clothes, Z had to pick one for her and placed it in her bag. They finished putting everything in their bags and hopped into bed.

" Get some sleep Syd, we have a long day tommorow." Z said. The two rangers driffted off to sleep and slept peacefully. In Sky and Bridge's room, they had finished putting their clothes in their bags.

" Why do I have to be with Z. I mean come on..." Sky said. Bridge didn't understand why Sky was complaining. Sky sat in his bed and went under his covers. He wanted to go to sleep and make this mission quick.

" Goodnight Sky." Bridge called. They also driffted to sleep and slept peacfully until the next morning because they had a mission to do and they needed to get some sleep for the day to come.

**I hope you like this chapter. I've been improving in my writting so I hope is good. Until the next Ch bye.**


	2. Arrival

Early the next morning, The rangers woke up about 4:45 a.m so they could get their assind planet. Kat handed each ranger a planet and the rangers examined it. Jack and Syd had the planet Dyranda, Sky and Z had the planet Alysha, Bridge and Sam had the planet Cudaxus. Each ranger said goodbye to the other and headed on their way. They each took a spaceship to their assined planet and they each had to get along during the mission otherwhise they would blow their cover. Z sat quietly in her seat a few feet from Sky not making any eye contact. Sky looked over at her direction and wondered why she hated him so much. To admit she was pretty cute and something about made him go all over her. Sky wanted to break the silence but kept queit for a few minutes until each couldn't take it any longer.

" I...Well..." They both said in unison.

" You go first." Z offered. Sky shook his head in disagreement, he always let women go first. When he fought it was different.

" No ladies first." Sky offered. Z also shook her head in disagreement but with a smile. She knew something was up and wanted to find out.

" No you!" Sky said raising his voice. The two argued back and forth to who was going first. The battle lasted 5 minutes before one of them gave into the other. That person was Sky and Z had won the argument.

" Well I wanted to ask why do you dislike me?" Sky asked. Z was shocked to hear him ask that question, she didn't know what to say. What if she said something wrong or something dumb it would make things worst. She just said the first thing that came to her mind.

" Well It's because sometimes you act like a Stubborn and Strict person. I don't really like those kind of guys espcially when they were born from a family that were red rangers." Z lyed. Sky looked at her and lifted an eyebrow, Z saw the looked in his eyes that he was thinking about something. Then their spaceship landed on the planet's spaceport, they got all their stuff and headed to their hotel room where they would be staying for a while until further instructions. Meanwhile, Sam and Bridge were almost there to their planet and Sam wanted to keep it from being awkward.

" Hey Bridge, can I ask you a personal question?" Sam asked. Bridge looked at Sam and smiled he was bored too, so this would entertain him.

" Do you like Z?" Sam asked. Bridge was surpized at the question and decided to play it cool.

" No, Z is like a big sister to me." Bridge answered with a sigh of relief. Luckily Sam didn't notice it. Sam wanted to take it to the next level with Nova, but he was afriad too. They were Girlfriend and Boyfriend after all.

" I want to ask Nova to marry me. But I too afraid to ask, what if she says no or worst." Sam said. Bridge shook his friend calming him down. By that time they had already at the spaceport, they grabbed their bags and headed to the hotel, they also waited for further instructions. Jack and Syd were on their way to the planet, they didn't look at each other or say anything. Jack couldn't take it anymore she wanted to know why he was avoiding him.

" Syd. Why won't you talk to me or look at me?" Jack asked hoping to get her attention. Syd looked at him and sighed in irritation.

" Because I just don't like you." Syd answered. She didn't want to tell him the whole truth, Jack looked at her supiscously.

" Is that why?" Jack asked supicously. Syd rolled her eyes and waited until they landed in the spaceport. They exit the ship and grabbed their stuff heading to their hotel room. Jack wanted to know why she didn't like him and was determined to find out.

**I hope you like this chapter too. Hopefuly this will be a complete fanfic. Until the next chapter bye.**


End file.
